


鹿不吃草

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 《Dear Deer》番外。





	鹿不吃草

“晚上有课，所以晚餐会在学校里吃……嗯，你自己一个人行吗？”钻出被窝、仍睡眼惺忪的人问。  
虽然点头说没问题，但宋闵浩不知道对方到底是不是在说真话。  
南太铉瘦了。即使他不脱下衣衫、或者让宋闵浩触碰腰部，宋闵浩仅凭肉眼就能察觉出来。  
猜得出原因，从最近他们共餐时饭菜的剩余量便可知。宋闵浩曾以为南太铉是短期内的胃口不好、没有食欲，但当对方第四次推开Ravintola里他最钟爱的炭烧驯鹿肉时，他就觉得奇怪了。  
宋闵浩放下刀叉，问：“还是不想吃肉吗？”  
“……突然不喜欢吃了。”明显是心不在焉的回答。  
突然不喜欢吃肉？  
——拜托，这是南太铉诶。  
不寻常的事并非只有这些，还有，南太铉突然增大了每周运动量、每天在学校或在工作室的时间更长了、曾经嫌弃学院餐厅的饭餐，现在却常常在那儿吃晚餐——或者根本没吃吧？  
总之一切都很奇怪。  
并不是在怀疑南太铉出轨，在一起四年了，宋闵浩知道他坚决不会做这种低劣的事。就算做了，身为调查员的宋闵浩也不难调查清楚。  
他想找南太铉聊一聊，但每次都被南太铉以“只是不想吃肉罢了”“我哪里有很不寻常啦”等借口敷衍过去，或是，南太铉根本没时间。  
自从南太铉一年前重返校园攻读艺术史博士学位后，便需要学习与工作两边兼顾，更加忙碌。必然要付出的代价就是恋爱时间的减少。  
说到重返校园，他俩还曾为此吵过一架。最初南太铉申请到了一直憧憬的位于比利时的某艺术学院，最后却放弃大好的机会，选择了国内的艺术学院。后者也很优秀，但相比前者还是逊色了太多。何况，相较于国内，比利时的艺术学习的环境会更好。  
所以就为了这事吵起来。当然最后还是重归于静。  
不对，当初的这事也很不寻常，宋闵浩现在才想到这点。  
可以告诉自己南太铉没出轨，没什么好担心的，但宋闵浩的心结不会这么快解开。  
他并不喜欢对方从早至晚都在外忙碌的生活。对他的身体不好，对他们的恋情也不好。已经有多久没一起去Asdfghjkl了？上一次对方居然连英格玛·伯格曼的片子都拒绝了。虽然Ravintola仍会一起去，但看到南太铉不吃驯鹿肉就觉得不舒服。  
他也不喜欢对方的节食行为。原本就不健壮，任何一处都没什么肉，现在更加消瘦。自私地说，宋闵浩并不喜欢如此瘦弱的南太铉，手感与快感正在一点点退减。  
有一次，宋闵浩查阅单词，无意间看到“deer”这个词的解释：“一种长腿、食草的动物。”  
——不就是现在的南太铉吗？  
以前就觉得他是只鹿，现在呢，倒是更像了，只吃草，不吃肉。  
还小心翼翼地处处回避。  
——一切都得搞清楚。  
因为要与新的委托人见面，所以总在家工作的宋闵浩今晚不得不去一趟公司，直到十点才能够回家。  
开车路过快要打烊的Ravintola。宋闵浩与店主的交情甚好——因为是每个月甚至每周都要遇见的常客——所以还是在这个时间点轻松地打包到了一份热腾腾的炭烧驯鹿肉。  
嗯，就是想“逼迫”南太铉今晚吃点肉。即使吃夜宵会长胖也无所谓了，反正他正需要长肉。  
他看了会儿《粉红色杀人夜》。  
听了点儿Lou Reed和John Cale。  
再去洗了个澡。  
走出浴室，宋闵浩看了眼墙上的钟，已是十一点。南太铉仍没有回来。  
皱着眉拿起茶几上的手机，此刻打电话确认对方的安全是最重要的。未解锁，他就看到了对方五分钟前传来的简讯——  
“抱歉，今晚不能回家了，临时有工作。”  
太久了。  
驯鹿肉都变冷了。

★  
翌日。  
“10 PM”。  
现在回宋闵浩家还不算晚，南太铉想。  
从指腹传来的疼痛让他不得不去揉了揉手指。  
“哔——”，仅是门解锁的声音都令他惊慌一瞬。屋内是一片黑暗，南太铉呼出一口气，“宋闵浩大概睡了”这样的认知使他变得轻松。他小心地踏入屋子，尽量不制造出任何声音。  
他觉得最近的自己就如一个潜入宋闵浩家的贼一般。  
——像初见面那样。  
才迈出了七步，便听到——  
“南太铉。”  
肯定语气。  
被捉到了。  
——和最开始被抓住一样。  
要说的是，宋闵浩不愿做跟踪者，也真的没有怀疑南太铉出轨。  
最开始，只是很好奇对方在学院餐厅里究竟有没有好好吃晚餐，有没有好好吃肉。然而在看到对方所谓的晚餐只是几片吐司与矿泉水时，差点儿就没抑制住把南太铉拉去强制开荤的冲动。  
他看到南太铉将纸袋和空矿泉水瓶丢入路边的垃圾箱，继续往前行走，在一个看似同龄的男人身旁停下。最后他们一同走入某一幢公寓楼。  
“饿吗？”站在南太铉身旁的宋闵浩问。  
——是体贴的问题没错，而语气较之以往却格外平淡。  
“……不饿。”说出了和事实相反的话。  
“……不可能吧。”宋闵浩此时的声音至少比前一句多了些柔和，却也像哀叹，“吐司加水作晚餐真的能饱吗？”  
——被发现了……。  
如被当场被抓到作弊的孩子，南太铉顿时手足无措，手指紧捏住衬衫下摆，摩挲。  
就算没有光亮，宋闵浩也知道此刻南太铉必定是脸颊通红，伴随着不平稳的呼吸与急速心跳。但是自己并不是故意让对方难堪，从来就没这么想过。他不知道，如果南太铉真的与他人有了爱恋，那么他会不会生气。因为好像在面对南太铉时就没法狠心。  
右手搭上对方微凉的头发再力道极轻地抚过，左手拍拍他的背，像是安慰似的，宋闵浩说：“先洗澡去吧，我去做夜宵。”  
两人相恋的这四年间，宋闵浩并不是没有考虑过两人会分手这个假设。  
某些观念的不合，各自的工作过于繁忙，旁人的阻止，或者是，没理由的、只是不想继续这段恋情便分开了。  
却从没想过“南太铉出轨”这样的假设。  
看到南太铉与陌生男人打招呼的样子友善却也平常，说明这不是他们的第一次见面吧？或许两人的关系已经持续了很长一段时间。  
宋闵浩当然有能力查出陌生男人的身份，但却没有这么做。  
比起恋人的亲口陈述，自己在静默中发现并不想面对的事实带来的刺痛更严重吧？  
他想立刻朝卧室奔去，装作太累所以立刻睡着。但走出浴室，南太铉注意到餐桌前的宋闵浩那副认真甚至严肃的模样，便不敢再耍小花招，乖乖朝餐桌走去。努力放轻的脚步声仍旧被餐桌前的人捕捉到，在宋闵浩抬头与南太铉四目相对的那一瞬，后者的脚步停下，接下来低着头又继续朝宋闵浩走去。  
桌上摆着的只是一碗普通的面，配料有素有荤。看到牛肉片，南太铉皱了眉头。  
“好好吃，吃干净。”宋闵浩将筷子递给南太铉，“肉也别剩下。”  
当然不是事事都顺从恋人的被动者。但是就目前不轻松的情况来看，南太铉认为还是别违抗宋闵浩较好。虽然违抗的话自己也不会怎样，但不想惹对方不高兴，也不想让二人间的气氛比现在更差劲了。  
胆怯至这样，真是鹿啊。将恋人此刻的每一个细节都看在眼中的宋闵浩想。  
但那不是现在的正事——  
“同事吗？”宋闵浩问。  
知道宋闵浩指的是什么，对面的人停下了咀嚼，面条从双筷间滑入碗中，但未开口。  
“客户吗？”  
维持着沉默。  
——那么……  
“情人……吗？”  
仍旧不开口。  
这样的沉默是默认，宋闵浩意识到。于是他也吐不出任何音节。  
一个人就这么无声地低头，另一个人就这么无声地盯着对方的脑袋。  
最后还是宋闵浩人先忍受不了这尴尬气氛。他起身，拉开椅子，去酒柜边倒了点伏特加，说：“明天再谈吧，今天你和我都很累了吧。”然后朝卧室走去。  
现实并不是这样。  
而他俩的关系也不该变成这样。  
一个中号的碗却被南太铉洗了近十分钟，说是在洗碗，其实更多的时间都放在了思考上。本想搬床被子就在客厅的沙发上勉强度过一夜，但客厅里尽是宋闵浩工作用的一箱箱资料，沙发也难逃一劫。  
——算了。  
他走进宋闵浩的卧室——或者说是二人共同的卧室——发现对方的手机屏幕正亮着，却在听到南太铉脚步声到达房门前的那一刻果断熄灭。摆明了不想面对南太铉。  
四年里，南太铉从来没有面对过这样的宋闵浩，还有这样突然间砸来的距离和隔阂。他自己也难受。  
“闵浩。”  
“……嗯？”还是回答了，虽然语气并不太好。  
“他不是……我的情人什么的。我也没有出轨。”  
床上的人翻过身，面对南太铉，仍带着怀疑地问：“那你和我说说是什么？”  
只是一个初中同学。  
因为对方很擅长钢琴，所以就让他带领想重拾钢琴的自己练习。  
宋闵浩记得南太铉从前学过不少乐器，钢琴也在其中。为什么还需要找旧同学陪练？而且，为什么突然想重拾钢琴？  
所以他问：“……真的吗？”  
只是简单的三个字却让南太铉感到心在丝丝发凉。如此直接地表明了不信任。  
明明认为两人对彼此都是百分百的无条件信任。  
“所以是不相信我了吗？”声音里少了一分因“心虚”而得的怯懦，南太铉反倒也有些不快了。  
他听到宋闵浩叹了口气。  
“你不觉得……你最近太反常了吗？”  
突然间不爱吃肉。  
突然间减少食量。  
突然间拒绝Asdfghjkl和Ravintola——对于我们来说这么重要的存在。  
还有，放弃去比利时深造的机会。  
甚至，不向恋人坦白。  
突然间变得像令人捉不住的、神秘的鹿。  
却又格外反常，像不吃草的鹿。

★  
听完宋闵浩一一列举的自己的“罪行”，南太铉不知该说对方是笨蛋还是自己是笨蛋。  
朝双人床走去，这次的步子不再轻盈，而是故意弄得特别响亮，有十足的底气一般。  
“……你干嘛？”前一刻细数恋人“恶劣行径”的宋闵浩被南太铉这突然的转变吓到。  
他听到南太铉说：“笨蛋。”  
“重新练钢琴是因为想弹一首歌给你。但……很久没碰琴键了，却又很不想出任何差错。”  
“什么歌？”  
“……不想说出来。”  
“生日快乐歌？”宋闵浩想到离三月底不远了。  
“……笨蛋啊！”  
“不去Asdfghjkl和Ravintola真的是因为太忙了。”  
“不想去Ravintola的原因还有不想吃肉吧？那里的素菜少。嗯？”  
“……”宋闵浩说的倒是真的。  
“为什么突然节食？”  
“……”  
“还有，为什么不去比利时而留在了国内？”  
“……”  
——又没有勇气把答案说出口了。  
一声不吭，南太铉走下床，朝另一侧走去。然后再度爬上床，钻进被窝，立刻侧身装睡。  
“喂，南太铉……”  
下一秒，宋闵浩听到身旁的人故意制造出的过度虚假的鼾声。  
——笨蛋。  
“没有去比利时是因为……不想离开你。”十分钟后，南太铉才自言自语般开口。  
“在确立更加稳固的关系前，我还不敢和你相隔太远。真的不敢。  
“所以，为了这事……”突然停顿，犹豫，“……我去设计了一些东西。一些戴在……手指上的东西。  
“但测量数据时失误，导致戒……成品和我的手指不大合适。套是能套进去，但是，不够美嘛。  
“虽然可以再做一只，但这样像唯有你和我才知晓的秘密般的特殊物件，世界上就应该只有两只，怎么能有第三只冒出来呢。即使第三只也属于我，意义却也不同。  
“然后，为了减肥，我就节食和少吃肉嘛，还有运动。  
“后来想想，弹钢琴会不会帮助手指变瘦？所以就更加努力地练琴了。  
“但是练琴真的是为了给你弹首曲子……”  
“什么曲子？”突然被身旁看似已熟睡的人打断了讲话。  
但南太铉并未惊讶，早就预想到对方正清醒着，接着说：“……呃……告白用的。”  
“我们在四年前不是已经告白了吗？”  
“……更高一层的。”  
“噢，求婚嘛。”  
像是恶作剧、等着看好戏般直接点明。  
不想让南太铉难堪，却总让他羞至难堪。宋闵浩感觉得到对方的双脚正在被子下因害羞而反复摩擦。  
——做了这样的事却还会害羞。  
——像大胆闯入猎人视线范围内，却又不敢被逮到的鹿。  
“你啊……到底什么时候才不玩‘偷偷’那一套？”  
“哪有一直玩这一套……”  
“想想当初是谁一声不吭、自己偷偷跑去芬兰的？”  
“……”  
“南太铉啊，不要总为我想那么多……不是，应该说是不要总为我们的爱情担忧太多。”  
“……今晚就出现了感情危机好吗？”  
“那是意外。言归正传，我不希望我耽误你的理想，我也不喜欢。如果你真的去了比利时念书也没关系，我也可以常去看你。”  
等待南太铉的回应，但对方却保持沉默，似乎是对宋闵浩的想法持保留意见。于是宋闵浩继续：“不一定需要婚约才能让我们的关系更稳固。它一直都是这样稳固。”  
“……那你的意思是我们不需要婚约？”  
“不不不，当然不是。只是不想让它变成一种给予你爱情安全感的工具。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“对我来说，这段感情从来都很安全。  
“因为是你，所以我从没想过别人。”  
被这样突然的告白袭击。  
像是获得最大的安全感，被窝中，南太铉的手朝宋闵浩的手伸去，勾起他的小拇指。  
宋闵浩再开口：“如果还想去比利时的话，就去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有，要好好吃饭，好好吃肉。”  
“知道了……”  
“不要练琴太久了，明明工作和课业都够累人了。”  
“好……”  
“‘有什么事都得坦白’——我知道跟你说这话没用，以后你还是会瞒着我做一些让我惊喜的事。”  
“……这倒是真的。”  
他缓缓地抱住南太铉。  
“我会一直和你在一起，就算没有婚约那些东西。  
“不要老是想太多，不要付出得比我还多。  
“总之，爱我就好了。  
“这样，真的就够了。”

★  
即使此生只能捕捉到这样一只特别的鹿。  
也足够了。


End file.
